


Fission and Fusion

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: "A feeling of sadness and longing, That is not akin to pain, And resembles sorrow only As the mist resembles the rain." --Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Day is Done (st. 3)[3/22/01]





	Fission and Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fission and Fusion

## Fission and Fusion

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. In the long run, IÂ´m not hurting anyone. Well, okay, except for Ray, Benny, Jim, Blair, Stuart, Vince, Lex, Clark, and Brian. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Author's Notes: This is the DS part of a (slightly) longer piece that includes depressed the Sentinel, Queer as Folk (Stuart, Vince, and Brian), and Smallville.

* * *

### Down to the bottom of every bottle: Ray Vecchio

If I were a drinker I wouldnt drink this crap. It tastes horrible and isnt worth the price. Of course, Ray Vecchio isnt sitting here drinking this garbage, Armando Langoustini is. Theres not much to like about Armondo though. Hes not the nicest person in the world. Benny is. Damn. This is not where I should be right now. I need to be back in Ray Vecchios life. His life, his job, his family, his lover. My life. My job. My family. My lover. Why did I ever take this assignment? No wonder I dont drink. This stuffs too depressing.  
  


### Touch and Go: Benton Fraser

I could quote all the statistics about how human beings respond to touch, especially as infants. It wouldnt help me sleep right now. Very few people have ever touched me. My mother was the first. After she died everything changed. Victoria touched me once. At first, I was so overwhelmed; it had been so long. I was willing to risk everything to keep her with me just to be touched again. When that fell apart it almost killed me. Ray was the last one to touch me, and now hes gone too. What will I do now without his touch? 

  
 

* * *

End Fission and Fusion by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
